In the prior art, roof coverings are fabricated with ribbed panels, for example made of pre-painted galvanized steel, where the edges overlap to ensure the roofing leaktightness.
The prior art in addition includes adding solar modules to the covering of buildings, in particular photovoltaic modules, generally consisting of a frame bearing in particular photovoltaic cells.
These solar modules are secured to the roofing by means of a rail fastened on the ribs of the panels, generally by means of U-clamps. This rail has the advantage of separating the solar module from the roofing, facilitating ventilation of the back side of the module. It also allows for securing variable-length solar modules to the roofing.
However, installing such a rail on-site is a real constraint. Handling the rails is not easy, and it takes time to position and fasten the rails. In addition, fabrication of such an assembly should still permit making the covering of the building leaktight, which is not facilitated by on-site assembly conditions.